blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Absolian (5e Race)
Absolian "You must learn its riddle, Konan, you must learn its discipline. For no one, no one in this world can you trust. Not men, not women, not beasts... Steel, you can trust." -Kegron Nuhsut, Acheronis Gladiator Physical Description Acheronis are humanoids constructed entirely out of metal chains, of either brass, silver, steel, or iron. They are well over 6 feet tall, but do not surpass 8 feet in height. Their physical forms are held together by powerful earth elemental magic, making their bodies quite lightweight despite their high density. However, despite being made of chains, they do have blood; A golden thick liquid, similar to the Ichor of the gods. History Acheronis were created by the Goddess of War, Feylia, to be the ultimate race of constructed warriors, able to fight all day and all night, without tire. However, her being the goddess of blood, she also gave them thick blood, made of liquid gold, to coat their weapons with to make them more powerful and heavy. At first, they had constant wars, being reborn by Feylia each time they died, however, eventually, when Feylia had to devote her powers to killing demons, the Acheronis were forgotten, and left in the Plane of Earth. Eventually, they found their way into the Material Plane, where they live as solitary mercenaries, assassins, and soldiers. Society Acheronis are very asocial creatures, preferring to live alone or in small groups of 2-3. Acheronis have a natural hatred of their own kin, due to their warborn minds. This can make reproduction difficult for other races, but due to their elemental nature, Acheronis can simply build more of themselves using powerful magic and chains. Relationships Acheronis are typically seen as a combination of the Orcs and Thri-Kreen; They are typically feared for their strength, and considered outsiders to most, however Acheronis can still become integral parts of a military force or private bodyguard. Their constructed and elemental natures makes them very loyal to masters, provided they receive the payment they are promised. Acheronis Names Acheronis names come from the Terran language, and sound very harsh and brutal. They take on a last name from war heroes of their own kind, which might include their creator Acheronis' first name. Male: Konan, Crundel, Sallus, Octavian, Qerizin Female: Kularia, Thalean, Fuletta, Selachi, Kalrendia Last: '''Nuhsut, Kallahad, Dansacot, Fercivial, Artonius Acheronis Traits Built to be killing and war machines, Acheronis make powerful and threatening adventurers for enemies to face. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Absolians mature quickly, reaching maturity at age 6, and only live to be about 50. ''Alignment.'' Absolians tend to stay close to the wildlife and forests, living away from civilization. They are typically Chaotic or Neutral, leaning towards Good. ''Size.'' Absolians are roughly half a foot taller than humans. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 35 feet. ''Horn. You have a slashing sword-like horn on the top of your head, which is a natural weapon you are proficient with. It does 1d6 slashing damage, and is treated as having the finesse property. ''Keen Smell. ''You have advantage on Perception checks that rely on smell. ''Survivalist. ''You have proficiency in Survival. ''Apocalypse Sense. ''Once per long rest, you can cast the Augury spell, but it only shows Woe results, and has a range of 24 hours instead of 30 minutes. Additionally, if your GM allows, you may sense natural disasters up to an hour before they occur. ''Animal Speak. ''You have the ability to communicate in a limited manner with beasts. They can understand the meaning of your words, though you have no special ability to understand them in return. You have advantage on all Charisma checks you make to influence them. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 feet of Darkvision. '''''Languages. You can speak Common, and one language of your choice.Category:Races